


Um...Here's a Sweater

by ARTwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Kinda, Punk!Percy - Freeform, for my tumblr secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTwrites/pseuds/ARTwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Christmas AU with the prompt: My mom knitted you a Christmas sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um...Here's a Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is for my PJO secret santa thing on tumblr. Follow me @festivebeautyqueen

Prompt - AU my mom knitted you a sweater for Percabeth

Annabeth Chase heard a knock on her door on Christmas eve. She opened it and there stood Percy Jackson, her neighbor. He was wearing a beanie over wildly curly black hair and ripped up skinny jeans. He had a leather jacket and Annabeth’s huge crush from Freshman year resurfaced itself.

“Hi?” She asks trying to keep her cool and not blush. She’s pretty sure she’s managing but even more sure if that smirk would actually leave Percy’s face. 

“My mom made you a gift,” he said and handed her a poorly wrapped present and was obviously waiting for her to take it. So she take it out of his hands. 

“Do you want to come in?” She asks and steps away from the door. He follows Annabeth to her couch and she starts to open her present. When she opens she becomes aware it’s a hand knitted sweater of a Christmas tree. 

Annabeth stares and tries not to grimace that the sweater was horrible and absolutely hideous. “It’s awful isn’t it?” Percy asks smirking. Annabeth just smiles in return.

“It’s not…completely…hideous.” She says hesitantly. Percy just laughs at her.

They sit and talk and maybe flirt a little bit before Percy stands up and stretches. “I got to go my Ma’ll want me back.” He starts to walk towards the door. 

Annabeth stands up follows him to the door. They stop underneath the doorframe and just look at eachother.

Annabeth decides to make the decision of looking up. Percy follows her eyes and sees what she’s seeing. Which happens to be mistletoe. Percy looks down and instead of being confident and all smirky he’s blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. 

It’s Annabeth’s turn to smirk and lean forward to close the distance between them.

 

 

 

 



 




End file.
